Supergirl Mishap
by WarriorQueen42
Summary: Lena is furious that she found out Kara is Supergirl from Lex. She's fed up with it and decides to give Kara a piece of her mind but what she finds shocks her and gives her some advice. One-shot. Legends guest star. Hope you enjoy. The third chapter is up and this has more characters in it.
1. The Mishap

**This is just a little one-shot idea I got from social media. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Lena was furious at Kara the day after Lex died. She sat at her desk contemplating in anger that her best friend would lie to her and betray her. Taking another sip of scotch she slammed her glass down onto a picture of Kara, Alex, and herself. All she felt was anger. 'I've had enough.' She thought. She stood up with confidence and headed out the door. With her dark red and black business suit and her hair up she like a raging fire. Walking past the front desk, she didn't even glance at her secretary.

All she said was, "Cancel all my appointments today. I've got business elsewhere." She was on a mission to give Kara a piece of her mind. She waltzed right through National City, not even bothering to take a bus or her own vehicle. She walked all the way to Kara's loft not even tired. Reaching Kara's door she pounded on it. "Kara you have three seconds to open this door before I break it down." She warned.

She counted mentally in her head to three seconds and then she took a step back and kicked in the door perfectly putting her foot next to the lock and the door swung open. She stood there for a second before the pain set in and she lifted her foot and rubbed it. After a minute walked in and looked at the door. Everything was unlocked and she could have just walked in, instead of kicking it in. She didn't see any sign of Kara there. She went to her bedroom and found the blonde haired heroine standing in her Supergirl suit.

"So it is true. You are Supergirl. I should have known." She began to rant. "Lex was right. I am alone." She paused for a moment. You know, after all, I've been through at least you could have had the decency to tell me. After Eve, and Lex, and my mother. You should have told me! What happened to having each other's backs?! What happened to always being there for one another?! What happened to trusting each other?! After everything, you still don't trust me because I'm a LUTHOR." She was near tears at the end of her rant. "Pfft. And here I thought you were different but you're just like the rest of the world. Afraid of a Luthor. You know the worst part is that you lied to me for so long, I'm not even sure if I can believe anything you've said to me now. You probably even used me to get to my mother and Lex. I'm a pawn to you aren't I?" Lena crossed her arms in front of her and glared at her. "Well are you going to answer me Kara or should I call you Supergirl?"

She turned around but the woman in the Supergirl suit wasn't Kara. It was a woman that looked a lot like Kara. She was a little shorter and had freckles but other than that from behind she believed it was Kara.

"Well for starters you can call me Sara or White Canary." Lena's heart dropped. She just ranted to this Sara person about Kara.

"Are you just some look alike to make me believe Kara isn't Supergirl?" She said to the woman.

"Umm...no. I just need to borrow Kara's suit. It's a long story. Who are you?" Sara made a face at Lena.

"I'm Lena Luthor." She paused for a moment. "Oh, what does everyone in the city know Kara Danvers is Supergirl except for me?" She said with so much sass.

"I wouldn't assume so considering there aren't aliens or super fans flocking to her door. And it sounds like you just found out who Kara really is." Sara said.

"Wait, how do you know who she is?"

"Oh, we met a few years back. We're pals. We saved the Earth together twice with Flash and Green Arrow." Sara said way too casually for Lena's liking. "And from you rant and reaction something tells me Kara didn't tell you her secret but someone else did. And I'm guessing it's this Lex person."

"Uh, yeah. Right before he died." She tried to calm down and wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your brother."

"Don't be. I killed him and he deserved it." With that Sara instantly widened her eyes and shut her mouth.

"Listen I know you're mad at Kara right now but I'm sure she had her reasons from keeping this secret from you. She's a good person that wouldn't want to hurt a fly let alone her best friend." Sara sat on her bed.

"Oh please. You wouldn't understand." Lena sat next to her. "She's kept this secret for years from me."

"I do. A long time ago, I was shipwrecked on an island and then became an international assassin for a League. All my folks thought I was dead. I had to keep the secret that I was dead for many years. My sister had the same reaction as you. Mad. Upset. And I couldn't blame her. But she also had no idea what was happening on my end. If I had revealed myself she would have been in a lot more danger than she already was. Which is why she probably kept it from you. She didn't want you to be used against her or want to put you in more danger than you already were."

"She still could have told me. I wouldn't have told anyone." Lena sat defeated.

"Ok put yourself into her shoes. The girl has already lost her parents and her whole planet so she probably has abandonment issues. She fights off aliens and other villains as a side career from whatever she does here. She probably didn't tell you because she was afraid of losing you. If she kept her secret this long, you must mean a great deal to her. I don't believe she kept it from you because of your name." Lena only sighed. "Hey, give Kara a chance to explain herself. Being a superhero is difficult. We heroes may not like it but sometimes we have to dance with the devil to protect the ones we love." Sara said and put a hand on Lena's shoulder. Lena an epiphany but didn't show it.

"You're right. I'll give her a chance to explain herself. From then on I can't say what will happen." Lena said standing up again. "And I guess I should cut her some slack since I kind of broke her door."

"Yeah probably," Sara said and smiled. After talking a little more with Sara, Lena didn't hear Kara walk through the door.

"Lena?!" Kara yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Lena turned to Kara and crossed her arms in front of her chest. When she turned she revealed Sara wearing her Supergirl suit. "Sara? Why are you wearing m...I mean Supergirl's suit?" Kara stumbled over her words. Sara laughed and walked over to Kara away from Lena. Sara's back was to Lena and she talked quietly to Kara about why she needed her suit.

"Listen, Kara, I know you're confused but I'll tell you later when I bring your suit back. Also, she knows you're Supergirl." Sara looked to Kara and her face was in shock. Sara took out an inter-dimensional extrapolator and opened a breach. "Just tell her the truth and good luck." Was the last thing Sara said to Kara.

"Whaa...Sara, you can't just..." Kara stuttered but was ultimately too late as Sara jumped into the breach and closed it. With that, Kara did a swift about-face and saw Lena there with her arms still crossed and an angered look on her face. "Sorry about my friend. She's a time-traveling assassin." She tried to shake off but Lena wasn't impressed.

"I wouldn't believe you if I didn't know the knowledge I have. But I believe it. What I can't believe is you not telling me who you really are after all this time. Was it because I was a Luthor or was it because you couldn't trust me?" She glared at her and walked past her to her living room. Kara's face fell as she turned as Lena walked.

"It wasn't either of those reasons. It was because I wanted to protect you. From your mother and brother. I didn't want them to abuse you because you knew who I was." Kara said.

"So it was because I'm a Luthor."

"Lena I don't care what your name is! I care about you and I want to protect you! You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you!" Kara shouted. "I have lost so much in my life, I can't stand to think about something happening to you!"

"Well, I can protect myself!" Lena countered.

"I know you can but you're my family!" Kara shouted. At the mention of family, Lena stood there in shock. No one had ever considered her family before. Kara watched as Lena's face went from anger to shock.

"I'm family to you?"

"Yes!" Kara walked over to her couch and sat down. She looked up to Lena and patted the space next to her. "Come sit. Please." Lena complied.

"It's not that you're a Luthor or that I couldn't trust you. It's the fact that if my enemies knew who I was they'd go after the people that I love and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." Kara explained as she felt her face heat up and her eyes water.

"Kara, I can protect myself. And dangers and risks like that come with the job. I'm always going to have a target on my back whether it's because I know you're Supergirl or it's because of my last name. And I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I was just angered and I'm really not used to having friends who consider me family. I guess I forget that sometimes people do crazy things for the people they love." Lena side hugged Kara. "And thank you for considering my safety." Kara hugged Lena back. Kara sniffed and looked over to her door.

"So...uh...what happened to my door?"

"I'll pay to fix that," Lena admitted sheepishly. "So about this time-traveling assassin?" Lena smirked and looked to Kara. Kara smiled explaining everything to her. In reality, Lena hadn't expected the day to end with her and Kara ordering food and listening to Kara explain everything to her. She was still a little angered with her still but not as angry as the beginning of the day. The news then played the scene of a bank robbery and both of the powerful women looked at it. Lena smiled slightly and looked to Kara to who was now walking out from her room in her spare Supergirl suit. "That looks like a job for Supergirl."

"I'll be back soon," Kara said and began towards the window.

"Be careful...Kara." Lena said. Kara nodded and flew out. Lena smiled as she watched Kara fly out the window and waited to see her on the TV news saving the day once again.

**Hope you liked this one shot. Just a quick little idea found on social media. Thought it would be fun to see Sara and Lena interact. **


	2. Not Again

**Well I know I said it was a one-shot but I had another idea so here we go. This would be the mishap where Sara is returning the suit.**

* * *

Sara jumped through the breach and landed in Kara's loft. Looking around she was glad to see that it was empty. That was until she heard the door open. This time however she wasn't wearing Kara's suit. She was wearing a white leather jacket, and black short sleeve shirt, skinny jeans with a brown belt, black boots, and her hair was up. She quickly hid silently in a high place hoping the person was either Kara or Alex. Unfortunately for her, it was not. It was a long brown haired girl in some sort of super suit. Following her in quickly was another person. This one was a dark haired man in what looked like tactical clothes. 'Government agent no doubt.' She thought to herself.

"I don't understand Brainy. I dreamt of someone here in Kara's loft." She said looking back to the man she called Brainy.

"Nia, I can assure you that there is a 97.6% chance of no one breaking into Kara's loft." He said with his hands behind his back. It then looked like Nia fell asleep for a quick second and then woke back up. She then turned around and looked straight at Sara holding Kara's extra suit.

"Crap," Sara said and went to jump down. However, the girl called Nia grabbed her with some sort of energy whip and through Sara across the room with her crashing into Kara's TV and cabinet. Sara got up and threw the suit on Kara's couch not wanting to get it anymore dirty than necessary.

"Yield or die." Nia tried to say in a menacing way with her powers ready to go. The man she called Brainy looked like he was also ready to fight.

"Now when did a Legend ever go quietly," Sara smirked at them both. Nia shot a oneirokinetic blast at Sara but she rolled out of the way hiding behind Kara's island. She took out her two bastons and got up when Brainy took a swing at her. Sara slid under it and spun around on her knee. She went to get up she sweep kicked Brainy in the knee causing him to fall to his knee. Once she was standing she back roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head knocking him out. Nia then blasted Sara again and she flew back into Kara's cupboard and let go of her bastons. Sara fell but landed on her knee. She got up quickly and took a cutting knife from Kara's counter. She turned quickly and threw it at Nia in a nonlethal place but she saw it coming and moved to avoid it. When Nia went to face Sara again but was late on seeing Sara flying towards her. Sara's knee hit Nia's chest and flew back hitting a bookshelf. Nia looked up and looked past Sara to see Kara's apartment was a wreck.

"Man, Kara's gonna kill me," Nia said to herself and got up. "Time for you to go nighty night night." Nia kicked Sara back a few feet and charged her powers. She was about to blast Sara away when Sara threw one of her hidden knives at her and sliced one of her gloves causing it to lose power. However, the second one was ready at full power. Brainy had woken up and kicked Sara towards Nia. Sara waited for the pain of her hitting whatever was behind her and the pain of the blast but it never came. She blinked and saw she was standing in front of Kara's broken TV. She winced slightly as she soon knew what had happened. Kara had come home to find her apartment trashed and saved her from Nia's blast. She looked and there was Kara with Alex, Lena, and a dark-skinned woman with Alex.

"Sara?!" Alex shouted. "What the hell happened here?!"

"Hey, Alex..." Sara said meekly. "How's your butt?" With that, Alex turned red and Lena and the dark-skinned woman raised their brow. Kara just faced palmed.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Wait you know her?" Nia asked.

"Yeah. She's a friend from work. Nia, Brainy, Kelly, this is Sara. She's from Earth-1 and a time-traveling assassin."

"Yeah, we've saved the earth together a few times." Sara chimed in.

"You're an assassin?" Nia asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, and I also came to give back your extra suit," Sara said sheepishly.

"Well Kara, at least I got the door fixed," Lena said and put a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Sara, Nia, Brainy, what the fluff happened to my loft?"

"Well it was just supposed to be a simple return but I heard someone come in, so I hid. I didn't want a redo of the last time I came here and expose your little secret but it seems it went to hell." Sara explained.

"Kara this is my fault, I didn't know. I got a dream about someone in your apartment and then one of your neighbors must have called the police because your address came up on the police scanner and I went to check it out." Nia explained. Kara just sighed.

"It's alright Nia."

"I promise to help you clean up your place."

"Yeah, thanks," Kara said.

"Well, Sara it's good to see you again," Lena said.

"I'll start cleaning this place up," Nia said.

"As shall I," Brainy spoke.

"We'll help," Alex said.

"Yeah, besides I want to hear about this butt story she mentioned." The dark-skinned woman said.

"Oh, thanks, Kelly," Alex said in embarrassment.

"Well, I should be going." Sara pulled out her extrapolator but she felt a gust of wind and the extrapolator was gone.

"Oh no, you don't. Not again. You're staying this time and at least helping me clean this up." Kara said swiping the extrapolator and held it in her hand. They all went to work and Sara honestly had a good time. She got to learn about everyone and catch up. Like Alex had a new girl, and Kara and Lena were friends again. She even told some stories about their adventures like the time Kara fell asleep while on duty. She was helping clean up glass with Nia and glanced at Nia. She looked troubled to Sara and decided to see what was up.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah it's just..." Nia hesitated and stopped herself from continuing. "It's nothing."

"What is it?"

"It's just that I feel like I keep screwing things up all the time," Nia explained what happened to her mom and the powers and the Agent Liberty fiasco to Sara and Sara listened and finished cleaning up the broken glass. "My mom was my heart. My sister was my number one supporter. I lost them both all to these powers that I didn't even want." She looked at her hands.

"Don't be too hard on yourself kid. We all mess up." She put a hand on Nia's shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say. You're a hero on your Earth."

"Actually people don't actual know about my me and my team. You see, my team and I mess up all the time, but we fix it. My team is full of misfits and outcasts but we're proud of it. My team is made up of people you would never even think of putting together. There's the pyromaniac, a scientist/inventor, a warlock, a shapeshifter from hell, a witch, and a girl that can turn into a she-wolf. And to lead them as their fearless captain, me, a formerly dead ex-assassin. We're a mess. We've even broken time."

"Really? How did you do that?"

"That's another story for a different day. Point is, we screw up all the time, but hey, sometimes we screw things up for the better. For instance, if we hadn't screwed up time I wouldn't have met my girlfriend. Things happen. People screw up. Even the great Girl of Steel herself has screwed up and made mistakes. But we own up to them and we make them right the best we can. I can see that's what you're doing too. Making things right the best you can." Sara said to her. "Don't give up." Just then Sara got a call and answered it. "Yeah I'm here," Sara answered her phone.

"Your phone can make calls through the multiverse?" Sara only nodded as she heard Gideon on the other end.

"Pardon the interruption Captin but there seems to be a magical fugitive in what appears to be Bunker Hill 1775."

"Got it. On my way." Sara stood up and looked at Kara. "Well Kara this has been fun but I need to get going." She held up the extrapolator and Kara felt around in her pockets.

"Wha...how did you..."

"That's my superpower girl of steel." She smirked to Kara.

"Well peace out from your favorite time-traveling assassin." She opened and breach and held up a peace sign. She then jumped through left for the Waverider.

"Cool." Nia smiled in awe.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this. I don't think there will be anymore to this but you never know. Feel free to review or something. Until next time.**


	3. Third Times a Charm

**Supergirl! Season 5! After 4 seasons she gets a new suit. This one-shot is the reason she got a new look courtesy of a certain time-travelling assassin. **

* * *

Kara woke up in an unknown place. It was swaying like on a boat or a ship. Her eyes cracked open and saw she wasn't in her loft. She rolled over and her arm hit something. Rather more like someone. Realizing this she instantly shot up and looked around and saw she was on some sort of ship. She looked over and saw a woman waking up next to her. The woman smiled at her and put her hand on Kara's chest.

"Hey," she said softly. "Morning babe. Another nightmare?" Kara looked to her in shock and got up out of bed.

"No. Who are you?"

"Who am I? Babe, are you feeling ok?"

"No, I'm not. Who are you?"

"Babe, it's your girlfriend. Ava. Sara maybe we should let Gideon run a check up on you." Ava got up and put the back of her hand on her forehead. "You're not running a fever. Let's get you to the medbay." Kara just stood there shocked. She turned to a mirror and lifted her shirt to see she had scars on her stomach and then turned to see more scars on her back.

"I'm Sara?" She asked herself quietly.

"Come on babe. Let's get you to the medbay. Gideon, prepare the medbay." Ava called out and took Kara's hand. She then kissed her on the lips. When Ava pulled away Kara just looked shocked.

"Right away, Director Sharpe." Kara just followed her in silence to the medbay. Just then the ship shook.

"What was that?" Kara asked frantically.

"I'm not sure. This us your ship. Not mine."

"Right," Kara said looking around trying to deciding which way to go.

"Captain, there appears to be a magical fugitive on the loose in the Renaissance." Kara just stood there dumbfounded until Ava nudged her.

"Oh, uh, right. Then we should, uh, fix it." Kara began walking.

"Captain, the bridge is the other way." Gideon directed.

"Oh right," Kara laughed nervously. "I knew that." And began walking the other way towards the bridge. Entering the bridge she saw the rest of the Legends waiting for her and heard Ava walking close behind her.

"There are the Captain and the misses," Nate said.

"Alright." Kara leaned against the war table and looked around it and saw some faces she didn't recognize. "So what have we got, team."

"Some beast is in Italy causing havoc in the renaissance." Said an Asian woman Kara didn't recognize.

"Do we have any idea what kind of beast?" Ray asked.

"According to these pictures, it looks like Cerberus." Said Amaya or who Kara believed to be Amaya.

"What's a Cerberus?"

"The three head guard dog of the underworld love." A man in a trench coat with a cigarette in his mouth stated.

"Aw, a dog cute." Kara smiled but then realized everyone was staring at her. "Right. Not in my world." She whispered to herself. "Alright then, let's um..." Kara was stumped at the moment. She had no clue how Sara handled these kinds of missions or what she did nowadays. "So Amaya and uh..."

"You mean Charlie right boss?" Charlie asked a little insulted.

"Right, Charlie!" Kara laughed again nervously. "So Charlie..." she then pointed to the man with the cigarette.

"Oh come on love. Don't tell me you can't remember this nasty piece of work?" The man said.

"Sara, that John Constantine," Ava whispered to help her.

"Right, uh, Charlie, Ray, Nate, and I will go deal with Cerberus while the rest of you here will be back up."

"I think you'll need me too, love. If not who else is going to send that bloke off to hell?" Constantine asked.

"Send it to hell?" Kara asked in surprised.

"Yeah, boss. As much as I don't want to, Cerberus is the main guard for the underworld. If we don't send him back soon, who knows what kind of other problems we'll have."

"Right then let's go," Kara said quickly and went to go but no one else budged. "What is everyone waiting for?"

"For your send-off," Nate answered.

"My what?" Kara asked. She was beginning to get tired of being confused.

"You know. The fancy little send-off you do." Ray answered.

"Uh..." Kara was stumped but lucky for her Ava saved her.

"None today, Sara isn't feeling that well today." With that everyone nodded and went to go get ready for the mission. Silently Kara wished she was fighting aliens and CADMUS instead of a three-headed guard dog.

* * *

Sara woke up to a blinding light and an empty bed. Sitting up she looked around and kept hearing every little sound imaginable. As she looked around she was able to see through walls and doors and the building. Closing her eyes for a second she used one of the techniques from the League of Assassins to calm down. Finally, everything going back to normal she realized she was five feet off the ground. When she saw this she then dropped back down into the floor with a thud. Surprisingly to Sara it didn't hurt. However, she heard someone opened the door to Kara's home.

"Kara? Are you in here?" Sara recognized the voice. Sara ran out a little too quickly and fell over the sofa and landed on the floor. She got up quickly and saw Alex standing there.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"Kara we talked about this, we're going out to breakfast today," Alex said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Why did you call me Kara?" Sara stopped and asked Alex.

"Because it's your name," Alex said sitting a bag down on the island. She then heard sirens but didn't move. "Isn't that your cue?"

"My cue for what?" Sara asked.

"To go save the people of National City? You know? As Supergirl?"

"Look, Alex, I'm not Kara. I'm Sara Lance. Captain of the Waverider."

"Oh please don't say that because I don't need to be reminded of my one night stand with her," Alex said taking out a doughnut. "Now go be Supergirl and save the day. I promise there will be more than enough doughnuts here left for you."

"Right, we'll finish this conversation when I get back." Sara walked back into the room and then realized she had no clue where Kara put her suit.

"Uh Alex, where's my super suit?" Sara called out.

"What?"

"Where is Ka... I mean my super suit?"

"How should I know?" Alex called back. Sara looked around and finally found it and suited up quickly.

She then opened a window and jumped. Instead of falling though she flew. However, she couldn't turn very well and went through many buildings leaving Supergirl sized holes in them. When she finally got to where the sirens were going she saw a bank robbery in progress. She landed but crash-landed into an alley. She ran out and ran over to the robbery. When the robbers started to shoot at her she went to throw one of her knives at them but when she reached for her knives she realized she was Supergirl and she didn't have any knives. She went to roll but got stuck on her cape and just laid on her back. The robber smiled and pointed the gun at Sara but she then swung around and sweep kicked the guy in the ankle. He fell onto his back hard. The other robber went to punch Sara but Sara ducked and went to do a martello de negativa but then realized she was in a skirt. As much as she should have done it she didn't because she didn't want to ruin Supergirl's good image. 'Definitely trading this suit in for something more practical.' She thought. The robber shot Sara but when it hit Sara she realized it didn't hurt. Sara looked down and saw the bullet was on the floor. She just smirked at him and then punched him with a right cross. The guy fell unconscious and the other robber backed away from Sara. Sara used superspeed and got behind him to kick him forward. The guy flew out the door and skidded in front of the police. Sara grabbed the guy she knocked out first and handed him over to the police. She then took off to the sky again and went back to Kara's loft. She flew in threw the window and went too far but luckily she stopped herself before she went through the wall.

"Nice moves there Kara but it was a little rough don't you think."

"I'm not Kara," Sara said again walking back into Kara's bedroom. "Sorry Kara but this suit sucks for fighting." Sara sped around creating a new Supergirl suit with pants. By the time Alex walked back to Kara's bedroom Sara was finished with the suit and had pants instead of a skirt and a little shorter cape.

"Nice suit upgrade. I always thought the skirt was a little impractical." Alex said. Just then Alex's phone buzzed. "Haley's calling both of us in. Meet you at the DEO." Alex hugged Sara and walked out.

"I need to contact my team or at least Kara," Sara said to herself once Alex left.

* * *

Kara was returning from the renaissance, exhausted and tired. 'How does Sara do this?' Kara thought. After many hours the Legends finally caught Cerberus and sent him back to where he belonged but not without a few mishaps. Kara huffed as she walked to the war table and leaned against it. She then jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her. She turned and saw Ava behind her with a kind face.

"Hey babe, are you ok? Your fighting skill wasn't as good as it usually was." Ava asked in concern.

"Wha... my fighting was fine." Kara tried to play off like Sara.

"Are you sure because you looked like you had an intense staring contest with Cerberus and if it wasn't for Charlie you would have been run over by a three-headed dog." During the encounter with Cerberus Kara forgot she didn't have her powers and tried to hit Cerberus with heat vision. Kara looked down and then back up to Ava.

"Honestly, I just think I'm just a little tired." Kara tried to playoff slyly. "I think I just need a break in the present."

"Oh, uh, ok. Well just give me a minute and we can pack and take a small vacation whenever and wherever you want." Ava began to walk away but Kara grabbed her hand.

"No!" Kara shouted but then regretted. "I...uh...I mean no thank you. I just need to be by myself."

"Oh, uh, ok. Well here." Ava gave Kara her time courier. "When you're ready then, you know where to find me. Just be safe Sara." Ava looked sad. Ava gave Kara a kiss which she was not ready for and made a shocked face. Kara was silently thankful that Ava's eyes were closed when she kissed her. When Ava pulled back she left Kara on the bridge and looked at the time courier. She looked at it in confusion, wishing she had asked how it worked in the first place. She tapped it and a time came up. She put in present-day Central City and tried every button on the time courier. Eventually, a portal opened and she walked through to find Barry. Team Flash was busy talking when Barry finally noticed her.

"Sara? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Barry walked over concerned.

"Barry! Oh, thank Rao!" Kara exclaimed and hugged him. Barry was shocked and Iris just made a face at her.

"Um, Sara?" Barry questioned. Caitlin and Cisco just looked at each other in confusion.

"No, I'm not Sara. I'm Kara." Barry just raised his brow.

"Right, maybe from a distance but you're not Kara," Barry said in disbelief.

"No, I'm Kara. We were stuck in a musical dream world together. We sang superfriends. I sang at your wedding! I'm Kara, stuck in Sara's body. Just like you were with Oliver." Barry at this point made an oh with his mouth and looked back to the rest of his team.

"Wait, does this mean you were on the Waverider?" Cisco asked.

"Yes! And I woke up next to Sara's girlfriends and went to another time period. I'm not sure how Sara does it but she's stronger than I imagined."

"Which probably means Sara is in your body and I don't think the League of Assassins ever trained her for having a myriad of superpowers." Caitlin chimed in. Kara's face then went into shock and began to internally panic. "We need to get to Earth-38 now."

"Already on it girl of steel," Cisco said as he put on his Vibe glasses. He opened a breach to Earth-38 and as soon as it opened Kara jumped through as quickly as humanly possible. Upon entering the other side Kara looked around and saw she was in National City but an alley. She ran out onto the sidewalk and saw a newspaper. She picked it up frantically and saw the headline. It was her or rather Sara saving people from a building but not in her usually suit.

"Nice suit change," Barry said from behind her. Kara jumped and accidentally punched him in the face. At this Kara covered her mouth and looked shocked.

"Sorry! I didn't try it. It must be Sara's reflexes."

"It's ok." Barry laughed and rubbed his jaw. "Let's get to your apartment."

"Yeah, good idea," Kara said and frantically walked to her apartment. About a second later she felt a breeze go by and saw a red streak pass her. Finally reaching her apartment she saw Barry standing outside her door smiling at her.

"I win." He smiled all big.

"Now I know how Oliver feels when we do that to him," Kara said to herself and went to open her door but couldn't because it was locked.

"Here, let me try," Barry said and began to phase through the door. Once completely on the other side, he unlocked the door and opened it to let Kara in. "Well, bad news. Sara isn't here."

"Oh great." Kara facepalmed.

"Come on, she's an international assassin who time travels. I'm sure she can lay low on your Earth." Barry said nonchalantly.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Kara where are you?" Sara heard Alex ask through the comm.

"Oh, uh...I'm patrolling." Sara tried to lie as she strolled into Al's Dive Bar in the Supergirl suit. During her flight around the city, she heard some alien talking about an alien bar and figured that's where Kara went to get drunk. After her encounter with the bank robbers, she wanted to celebrate with a drink or two. She also felt stress in Kara's body. She didn't know what the cause was but there was a lot of it. Sara made a mental note to ask Kara about it later when she saw here.

"Really? Because that's not what I'm seeing here?" Alex said unconvinced.

"Relax Alex, I'm just checking something out," Sara said as she went up to the bar. She felt many other aliens stare at her but didn't care. She looked at the bartender and winked at her. "Nothing too strong, just enough to feel a buzz." Sara summed up. The bartender nodded and got her a drink. Sara took a sip of it and smiled to herself.

"We don't want your kind in here Kryptonian." Sara turned around and saw an ugly alien. It was a Draaga but Sara didn't realize it.

"Listen, I'm just here for a drink." Sara just tried to pass off but the Draaga didn't allow it. Sara went to take another sip of her drink but the Draaga knocked it out of her hand. The glass broke upon impact onto the floor and the contents were spilt on Sara and the floor.

"Leave Kryptonian."

"Now you owe me a drink." Sara turned to the Draaga. She saw he wasn't alone. There were many aliens there that looked like they were ready to fight. The Draaga roared in her face and threw her into the wall behind the bar. Sara got up quickly and jumped over the bar. That's when things began to be chaotic. Once over the bar, she punched the Draaga away and he flew into a table. She went to go after him but someone stopped her by pulling on her cape. She was unready for the sudden pullback but quickly used the momentum to slam the alien into the bar. Others were just fighting around aimlessly looking to just get a punch in or were hitting the alien that bumped into them. Sara looked at them and winced a little. 'Kara is so going to kill me. First a barfight in the present, then a bar fight in 1975, and now an alien bar fight.' She was then pushed forward and slammed into someone else.

"Supergirl? Supergirl?!" Alex yelled in Sara's ear ask she felt her cape being pulled in another direction. She looked behind her and saw a person with glowing hands pulling on the cape. The cape then began to glow as well. Sara took off the cape just in time before it made a small explosion. Sara looked at the girl in shock.

"The name's Plastique, Supergirl. Let's see how invulnerable you really are." Plastique threw many punches at Sara but she dodged them with ease.

"Supergirl!" Alex yelled once more. Sara hit her comm to speak into it.

"What!?" Sara yelled as Plastique threw a punch at her once more. Sara was distracted and Plastique's punch grazed her arm. Sara realized what had happened when her arm started to glow. She then ripped off her sleeve and threw it towards Plastique as it exploded.

"The DEO is getting a lot of disturbance calls from Al's Dive Bar. That wouldn't be you would it?"

"Maybe. Got to go. Busy." She pressed her comm again to turn off the microphone and quickly punched Plastique in the stomach.

"Wait, Supergirl..." Alex started but then realized the Kryptonian wasn't listening anymore. Plastique fell back a bit and then punched Sara with all her might but Sara didn't budge. Plastique smiled as a small part on Sara's midsection started to glow. Sara kicked Plastique away with all her might and she went flying through a wall. She then used her heat vision and cut around the glowing piece out before it spread. She threw it away as it exploded. She looked at the rest of the chaos and saw the rest of the bar still fighting.

"Oops." Was all Sara could say.

* * *

Kara was pacing around her apartment. Barry then knocked on the door. Kara opened it hoping for good news.

"Sorry, no sign of Sara. How about you?"

"No nothing. Just a report from this morning saying she stopped a robbery." Kara brought up a video on her laptop showing Barry a clip of the news.

"Well, that's good, right? At least she's keeping up with the heroics right?" Barry tried to make her feel better.

"I guess but Sara isn't used to my powers still and she flew through buildings to get to the robbery and caused property damage too." Barry cringed as he saw the damage on the laptop. "She literally could be anywhere. She could be captured by CADMUS or by some alien who wants revenge on my mother or something that she has never seen before in her life. She could very well be in space right now as we speak." Kara listed off as she paced back and forth in her loft. Kara was nearly on the edge of a mental breakdown when Barry stopped her.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine. Sara can handle herself just fine without powers. There's no need to worry about her. Besides, I think we've found our missing Kryptonian." The Scarlet speedster said pointing to the TV Kara had left on. 'Alien Bar Fight!' The TV showed.

"Oh come on!" Kara whined. Kara stomped her way to the door and out towards the bar. Barry followed her not knowing where to go slightly scared. Once at the bar Kara walked in and saw everyone fighting. She was about to step forward until Barry grabbed her shoulders and held her back for a second. Kara was about to protest until someone flew right past where she was about to walk. "Thanks." Was all she said.

"No problem." Barry looked around.

"Could you just..." Kara gestured to everyone fighting.

"Oh, yeah." Barry sped around the room separating the aliens and taking them to more safer places where they couldn't hurt anyone else while Kara made her way to Sara as she was thrown upon a table on her stomach.

"Hey, Kara..." Sara meekly smiled. Kara just stood there like a mom ready to scold her child with her arms crossed in front of her chest, an angered look upon her face, and her foot tapping. Sara got off the table and revealed the destroyed suit.

"What did you do to my suit?!" Kara exclaimed in shock. Her jaw dropped to the floor and her eye bulged at the sight of it.

"So there was a bit of a mix-up." Sara went to answer but someone yanked her cape again. "I'm beginning to really hate this cape Kara." Sara pulled the cape from the assailants grasp and saw it was Plastique again. Sara got in a ready stance to go another round with Plastique but a streak of red went through and Plastique disappeared. "You brought Barry didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on." Kara said defeated and walked out of the bar with Sara in tow. Once in the light Sara saw how beat up Kara looked, or rather her body looked.

"What happened to you?"

"I went to the Renaissance." Kara deadpanned. "And I forget you're not invulnerable."

A second later Barry came speeding back into the dive bar and looked at the two of them. "So do you two know what caused you guys to switch bodies?"

"Not a clue." Kara huffed in frustration.

"I might. Although we have to go back to Earth-1 for it. I think it had something to do with some sort of magic." Sara speculated. They both nodded at Sara and Barry opened a breach back to Earth-1. Once back on Earth-1 Sara turned to Kara. "Where is the Waverider?"

"Just outside the Hall of Justice." Since the Dominator's invasion of the Earth, the heroes of Earth-1 changed the old airbase into an operational base for them to all meet up in, if the need ever arose. They walked onto the Waverider where they were met by Ray and Ava.

"Hey, Captain! Hey Kara!" Ray greeted eagerly. Ava went up to Kara and kissed her thinking it was Sara as they were still in the wrong bodies. Sara began to get jealous and a little angry.

"I'm so glad you're back babe." Ava hugged Kara. Barry could tell Sara was getting angry so he decided to jump in before Sara did something to Kara.

"So we need to know your guys' last mission before the one from today. Also, we need to make Kara a new suit."

"Oh yeah, we'll have Gideon bring it up on the bridge," Ray said bubbly and motioned for them to follow. Once they were out of sight Sara whipped around to Kara and pointed her finger at her in anger.

"I swear if you..."

"I promise I wasn't..." Kara said holding up her hands in surrender.

"Good."

"Although I did wake up next to her." Kara quickly mentioned and began walking to the bridge quickly.

"You WHAT?"

* * *

On the bridge, Ray Ava and Barry were looking at the mission log and were going through the mission when Sara and a very frightened Kara appeared.

"Okay, so the last mission before the Renaissance mission today was one from the future. You see there was this magical fugitive using the Orb of Horus, which is a magical spell book that can..." Ray was cut off by Ava.

"The fugitive hit Sara was a spell when something happened. The fugitive changed the spell but we didn't think it did any damage. Why? Did some magic seep into your Earth Supergirl?"

"Yes. You see. I'm Supergirl." Kara said from Sara body. "Somehow that spell was powerful enough to cross through time and space to reach my Earth and cause us to switch bodies."

"Well, Constantine did say it was some grade A magic," Ray stated.

"Wait...that means when I woke up next to you and when I kissed you I actually kissed..." Ava trailed off and was looking stunned. Kara only nodded while Sara crossed her arms in front of her chest. Ava's mind was blown and she looked at Sara in Supergirl's body. "Sara, I'm so sorry, I thought it was you and I..."

"It's okay. I understand. Oliver told me something happened like this to him and Barry and Iris kissed him." She smirked. Barry winced slightly at the thought of Oliver kissing his wife but shook it off.

"Okay so how do we change back?" Kara interrupted.

"That should be too hard love," Constantine said walking onto the bridge with a cigarette in his mouth. "Just a simple spell to switch back is all that is needed. I figured something was a little wonky with that spell and once back to the ship I set up a reversal spell in the lab."

"Let's go switch back then," Sara said walking off.

"Yes please!" Kara pleaded. Once everything was set up, Kara and Sara stepped into the marking on the floor. Constantine then began reciting an incantation. The lights in the room went dark and the room shook a little. When everything turned back on and the room went still Kara and Sara looked at each other and smiled as they knew they were back in the right bodies.

"Yes!" Kara smiled as she looked at her hands. Sara stretched a little and felt relieved that she was back in her own body. Everyone then came into the room and Ava hugged Sara while Barry hugged Kara.

"Now all that's left is to get you a new suit which I have that covered," Sara said.

"Actually as much as I'd love to stay I have to get going back to Central City. See you guys around." Barry said and sped off.

"Me too. My time off has come to an end. I'll meet you back at home babe." Ava smiled and gave Sara a quick peck on the cheek. She then held her hand out to Kara for her to shake. "It's an honour meeting you Supergirl."

"The pleasure is mine and call me Kara." Ava nodded and then opened a portal with her time courier and stepped through. Constantine just gave a nod and walked off.

"Come on Kara. I have your new suit made. Besides we need to talk." They walked into the fabrication room where a pair of glasses were finished being made. Sara took them and put them on Kara's face. "Take them off like you would when you need to go save the day."

Kara whipped off the new glasses and her new suit formed. She looked in the mirror they had there and she smiled. They had pants, and the cape was fixed. "Pants!" Kara cheered.

"This suit is made of nano-tech we picked up in the 31st century. It will appear on you when you whip off your glasses like you just did."

"Thank you," Kara said gratefully.

"Now comes to the thing I wanted to talk to you about. When I was Freaky Friday-ed I felt a lot of tension throughout your body. Is everything okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Kara lied.

"You know I use to interrogate people for days and I can tell when they're lying right? So why don't you try telling me the truth because not all of that tension comes from today from one bar fight."

Kara sighed and sat down. "I don't know how you do it."

Sara sat next to Kara. "Do what?"

"This." Kara motioned to the ship. "Being a captain. Leading others. Having the entire timeline depend on you, not to mention your friends. One simple mistake and the present and future can change forever."

"It's not easy. I'll tell you that much, but something tells me this isn't about what I do."

"Okay. My cousin Superman is my Earth's most famous superhero and he left to go have a baby with his wife. Ever since then there's this weight on my shoulders that everyone is depending on me and if I make one simple mistake, I'll let everyone down. Then we switched bodies today and I realized you do this every day without powers and I'm not sure how."

"Not gracefully." Sara chuckled a little. "Listen, making mistakes comes with the job along with the stress and pressure. So when you do this job you're going to make mistakes and that's okay. You just need to fix them and a little help can go a long way. Don't be afraid to ask others for help. You have Alex and Lena. You even have your sidekick Nia to help you."

"But you do this job with a carefree attitude that I just can't ever carry."

"That's just how I am on the outside. On the inside, I'm freaking out because I know that one mistake could mean the destruction of the timeline. But you can't worry about the what-ifs. You can't worry about the things you can't control. You just have to take a deep breath and figure out what you can control. Once you figure that out, it'll take some pressure off your shoulders."

"I'm just not sure I'm like you Sara."

"You're right." Sara stood up and looked at her. "You can be better. I know you can because all the stress, all the pressure, all the things you're feeling. They don't break you, Kara. They make you stronger and they make you who you are and that person is better than me."

Kara only smiled a little and looked up at Sara. "I thought Oliver was the all-knowing mentor. Well better late than never right?"

"Oh please, a time master is never late." Sara smiled. "Let's get you back home."

* * *

When Kara returned to National City on Earth-38, she felt refreshed after her talk with Sara. She still had the pressure and stress but just a little less. She walked through the Deo with confidence and was ready to take on whatever threat came her way. She just needed a quick reminder that she's the Girl of Steel, that doesn't bend or break or stand down to anyone. She was Supergirl.

* * *

**I know I thought this story was done but then Kara got her new suit and I got a new idea. And since the male superheroes got a switch, I figured it'd be fun to do a female Freaky Friday. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**


End file.
